


Hold me close, I'm cold

by Sagittra



Series: Writ-Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend, Worried Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: Wade spots something unusual while watching the city, so of course he needs to see for himself what it is.Writ-Inktober 2019Day 04: Freeze





	1. Baby, I'm worried about you ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the Inktober but instead of drawing something I decided to write something!

Something was wrong with Spidey, Wade was sure of it. The man's usually graceful movements were stiff and he was slower, enough for the Merc see it.

At first, Deadpool had just thought that the hero was tired or in a bad period but, as he watched carefully the younger man, it was clear that it wasn't only that.

Sometimes he would find Spidey curled up on a roof, almost unconscious. Other times the hero would be wrapped in a giant web, using it as a blanket.

Wade didn't really know how to approach the problem. On one hand, he has had a lot of respect for Spidey and he didn't want to imply that the guy couldn't take care of himself but on the other hand he was so worried.

Spider-Man had been miscalculating his trajectories a lot lately, almost like he couldn't focus enough to do that. And when he landed he always seemed to slow down before he could come into contact with any surface, like he was afraid of the impact.

So, at some point, Wade had decided to keep an eye out for his Baby Boy and wait until the hero was ready to talk about it.

Time passes and keeps passing but Spidey never mention anything, he's too busy pretending everything's normal.

Wade can't help but notice the tremors in Spidey's limbs, something must be very wrong... but he won't force him, he won't ask what's happening. He'll just wait and be there for his hero.

He waits so much that the time of the year when he needs his polar suit comes, he happily snuggles in his faux fur hood and hide his hands in his Santa gloves (you know, the super comfy ones that give you the feeling you put your hands in a cloud of softness).

Spidey never changes his suit and Wade starts to worry that his love interest's balls will fall off or end up on an icicle stick. Wade would love to have that kind of icicle but he'd rather keep Spidey's balls attached to his delicious body.

Talking about that delicious body, wasn't the man thinner than before? He never had that much fat on his bones but lately, he almost seemed hollowed... Was his Baby eating enough?

Wade made his missions to bring more food each time they patrolled together after that, but it never seemed to help Spidey gain some weight. It even made the hero sleepy and, although Wade thought that a bundled Spidey was very cute, it couldn't be healthy to fall asleep outside when snow clouds were covering the sky.

Deadpool tried to take off some of Spider-Man's burden so that the younger could rest, but the Spider was thick-headed and kept patrolling just as much if not more.

The colder it got and the more times Wade kept finding Spidey dozing off in web cocoons built in secluded corners.

When the temperatures had dropped, Deadpool had made a habit of taking one of his spare suit coat to meet Spidey. It had taken some time before the young man accepted to wear Wade's coat but it had improved his condition. His movements were less tensed and some of his natural grace came back, but only for a short time.


	2. Oh, Baby, it's you!

It was one of those chilly nights where the North Wind blew on the city, snow-covered buildings and sidewalk remembering Wade of his homeland Canada. He was taking in the landscape's beauty when something catches his eye.

There was something slumped in the middle of a snow-covered roof.

He would soon have to go anyway, the time Spidey and he had set for meeting up before patrol was approaching. He always made sure to be earlier at their meeting spot but he still had the time for a little detour, and it almost wasn't one seeing that he had to go into that direction anyway.

Wade took out his grappling, improved by his Lovely Spidey, and aimed. He couldn't stop the giggles escaping his lips every time he launched himself over rooftops, swinging like Spidey and feeling free. Of course, sometimes, he would pretend that he forgot his grabby-grapple to have Spidey carry him but lately he tended to avoid it. He was secretly afraid of breaking the poor twink hero, even if he knew the man had super strength and would probably lift him just to prove that he was no think thank-you-very-much.

A few seconds away from landing he noticed the rumpled snow around the form, he couldn't see exactly what it was from there but it was big.

A perfect landing later, he was next to some kind of bundle wrapped in what looked like a blanket. He approached it carefully and gave it a little boop with the tip of his boot.

When there was no reaction he booped it again. Once, twice, and a third time just to be sure before he crouched next to the strange thing.

The snow was falling gently and Wade's eyes followed a snowflake falling gracefully to the ground.

Was that the corner of the blanket? He started unwrapping carefully the package, the blanket seemed to stick to his gloves but he managed to peel off some layers. There was something hard inside the layers and Wade felt like it was Christmas and he was opening gifts, not like he was unwrapping some curiosity.

First, he saw something red, chequered with a thin black line, like Spidey! He couldn't wait to see him. But first, he had a wrapped mystery to unveil.

There was also blue, and... was that an ass?

\- Oh my God, Spidey! What are you doing here?

Wade hurried, was Spidey hurt? Something had happened to him and it couldn't be good! Snow Burrito Spidey wasn't exactly his favourite Spidey, he liked him sassier and not frozen to death.

Finally, the last layer (which Wade had recognised as spider silk at some point) revealed Spider-Man, he was curled up on himself and didn't seem to be conscious.

First Wade needed to check for breath while leaving Spidey in the secure position he was in. It wasn't simple but he found a way to do that, taking off one of his gloves to be able to feel the man's breath on his skin.

For a horrible second, Wade felt nothing but the chilly air around them and his heart stopped. He was starting to spiral down into panic when a light exhale brushed against his hand, the air's temperature alarmingly not warm.

Thank goodness, Spidey Babe was alive. But he wasn't well, Wade needed to investigate.

The Merc checked the hero for injuries but he saw none, making his feelings mixed. It was a good sign that Spidey didn't seem hurt but then, what put him into this state?

Wade decided to roll up the Spider's mask, it would make it easier to breathe and he could check Spidey's temperature that way.

His bare fingers skimmed against smooth skin and suddenly, his forearm was in a vice-like grip.

"Eek!"

Deadpool's heart was beating frantically, trying to recover from the fright it just went through when Spider-Man had grabbed him without a warning. A second ago the man was unconscious! How was Wade supposed to don't get a heart attack when, all of a sudden, Spidey was gripping him so hard?

"Gosh! Spidey, are you trying to kill me or what?!"

Wade was expecting Spidey to release him but the hero didn't open his mouth and his hand was still clenching tightly around the Merc's arm.

"You alright, dude? You know, if you wanted a piece of me, you only had to say it! I would happily oblige!"

It was comforting for Wade to be able to banter like that, it made the situation less creepy and more like their usual interaction. Spider-Man would soon say something sassy and they would be able to move on.

The silence was heavy around them and Wade was really starting to expect anything to happen at this point. From Spidey exclaiming loudly that it was a joke, to Spidey trying to eat his brain. Wade would rather have Spidey eat something else of his anatomy, but clearly, there was a problem with the guy right now.

"Come on, cut it out. What happened? Are you injured?"

Wade tried to loosen Spidey's hold but he only managed to get his hand stuck.

"Spidey, you in there? You're creeping me out, man."

Still no answer, Wade tried to move his free hand but only came into contact with the skin of Spidey's throat. Apparently, it was what the hero needed to finally react to something. His neck went limp and his head rolled on top of the Mercs hand, increasing the surface of the skin to skin contact.

It was surprising how Spidey's skin wasn't warm, was it hypothermia? What was he supposed to do now? Wade didn't know much about hypothermia...

Suddenly, Wade's arms were free, no more vice-like grip and no more sticking hands holding him. Instead, delicate hands sneaked up his sleeve and under the hem of his coat, searching for warmth.

"Oh. Are you trying to get into my pants Spidey? You haven't even asked me out on a date yet!"

Cold gloved hands reached hot skin under the clothes layers, trying to go closer to the warmth but failing as they met more clothes.

A small whimper escaped Spider-Man's mask and Deadpool acted quickly, he unzipped his coat and pressed Spidey flush against him.

"Sorry, honey. This wasn't exactly how I imagined us mixing our personal spaces."

Spidey was still silent, but his hands got out of their hiding spots to come circle Wade's waist. The hero didn't loose time, his face hidden into Wade's neck, he squeezed closer to the Mercenary.

"Okay... What am I supposed to do? Is it bad that I'm starting to have very mature thoughts about you right now?"

Spidey shivered against him and pressed himself even closer, trying to get as much heat as he could.

Right. Hypothermia. Wade should check what to do when someone was in hypothermia. Okay, remove wet clothes, keep the person warm under blankets, drink something hot, he could do that. No problem. He just needed to bring Spidey to his flat, no biggie.

Circling Spidey's waist to secure him, Wade pushed on his legs to stand up. He wasn't expecting Spidey to move, which endangered their balance for a second before he adjusted his grip. When Wade was finally standing tall, Spidey's arms moved from thick waist to large shoulders and his legs curled around strong hips.

Wade wished he could take a picture, it wasn't every day that he was assaulted by a Koala Spidey, but he needed to hurry. Who knew how much time Spidey had already spent outside.

He secured his precious passenger and closed his coat around him as best as he could.

Wade pulled out his grappling one more time, took a running jump and set off into the night sky. He needed to be fast, the sooner he could get Spidey in a warm safe place the better.


	3. Taking you home with me... and into my bed

It was strange to be the one doing the swinging with a human clinging to him. It was so much harder to manoeuvre and he had to be extra careful. Now he understood why Spidey was always presenting his back to him, it must be so much easier to move around when the person being carried wasn't on your belly.

Luckily for them, Wade's flat wasn't far away, they would be inside soon.

A few minutes later, Wade had never been as happy to live on the top floor. There were no nosy neighbours snooping your balcony to see you carry your unwell friend into your penthouse.

He singlehandedly opened the sliding glass door, one arm curled around Spidey and stepped inside.

It was way too warm for the way he was dressed, he could already feel his skin prickle form the temperature difference but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Carefully, he unwrapped Spidey from his coat and laid the man down on his couch. He had to try a few times because Spidey didn't want to let go of him, either hugging him or sticking to him, but he succeeded after wrapping the hero in his fluffy My Little Pony kilt.

Wade took a quick picture, it was too cute, okay! Before taking off his coat and putting it on top of Spidey to keep him warm.

If he wanted to warm up Spidey, he needed to change first. His own clothes wet from the snow, he chose his comfiest clothes and went to the bathroom.

Taking off his wet clothes, he quickly dried his skin with a towel before putting on the new set of clothes. He took a few fluffy towels and headed out of the bathroom, next step dry Spidey.

When he got back to his living room his eyes found automatically the hero. Curled up under the blanket and the coat, he had moved very little since Wade left.

It was easier than Wade had thought to take away the coat and blanket form the unconscious man, he had expected some sticking situation but the kilt unveiled Spidey at his first try.

With reverent hands, Wade felt the spider suit for any wetness or any colder area. Spidey was mostly dry but his suit was freezing cold, he couldn't stay like that or the hypothermia would be a bitch to fight off.

He needed... to undress Spidey. 

He knew that it was imperative, but he would have liked to be able to ask for consent first... Maybe if he closed his eyes? It wouldn't be as bad that way.

Wade went back to his bedroom and took out some clothes that he thought would be comfortable for Spidey from his closet.

Now the undressing part... it would have been exciting if the man's life wasn't on the line.

Desuiting someone else would be such a pain in the ass... desuiting one's self was already hard enough, the spandex and leather from Wade's suit used to stick to his skin so he guessed that Spidey's would be the same...

The Merc started by the easiest, the mask. He didn't liked it, Peter had trusted him willingly with his face and identity a long time ago but the hero was always the one to take off his mask. Taking it away from him just felt wrong, even if they were in a safe environment, but spandex wasn't the most breathable through material and Spidey needed all the air he could get.

Next was the top of his suit, there must be some kind of zipper or something somewhere... some time ago Peter had talked about a security mechanism that could make the suit easier to take off, but where was it located again?

Putting one hand on Spidey's torso to turn him around, Wade's fingers came into contact with the spider symbol on the man's chest. A little electronic sound later, Spidey's suit had relaxed against the slender frame of its owner's body and Wade could easily get the man out of it.

He started to roll the top of the suit, his skin touching the hero's from time to time. When he put his whole palm against fair skin to take off one of the sleeves, little hairs stuck to it, welcoming the warmth. It wasn't a strong grip, more like an inviting one. It said 'please stay, I like how you feel' but didn't try to restrain his movements.

A soft sigh came from Spidey, proving that the warmth was doing him some good. It encouraged Wade to hurry his efforts and soon the suit was rolled down to Spidey's waist.

The Merc grabbed the t-shirt he had chosen for Spidey, first the arms and then the fluffy brown-haired head. Peter's head rolled back and Wade couldn't help thinking that he was really cute, more so that he was in Wade's oversized t-shirt. The hem was pooling on his thighs, concealing his most private parts from Wade's eyes and it was perfect like that.

Wade's hands grabbed Spidey's suit trousers and he rolled it down too, his eyes closed. He could feel the outline of the hero's hips, then his thighs, his knees, his calves and then the delicate line of his ankles. Only then did Wade opened his eyes again, finally freeing Peter's legs.

Now he needed to warm up the man. There weren't much warming items in his flat, simply because Wade's healing factor was producing a lot of body heat while fighting off the cancerous cells. He usually didn't felt cold easily and even felt too hot most of the time, maybe he could use his body heat and share it with Peter?

Determined, Wade quickly put the sweat pants he had brought on the unconscious man. Still pointedly looking away, he had some trouble to dress the hero but nothing that patience couldn't overcome.

When he was done, he gently sneaked his arms under Peter's shoulders and knees and then lifted the man. It wasn't hard honestly, Spidey had always been feather-light and Wade suspected that he wasn't always eating enough for his fast metabolism. Wade had made a habit of bringing enormous quantities of food to the Spider to try to help him gain some weight but the kid stayed lean and sharp.

Wade carried Peter to his room bridal style and tried to tuck him into his king-sized, there only was a little problem. The guy wouldn't let him go...

How was he supposed to get them comfortable like this?!

His only option was to get into the bed while carrying Peter, lay down with the man on top of him and try to put the duvet on top of them both to make some kind of cocoon.

Obviously easier said than done.


	4. Cuddling in my bed

After a few tries and a lot of thinking, Wade finally found a way to achieve it. He walked on his knees on the bed, then bent down backwards and rolled on his back, Peter curled in the safety of the Merc's arms. When he was there, he grabbed the corner of the duvet and laid down, the hero immediately shifting on top of him to take as much heat as he could. He pulled the covers over them and tried to roll up into them as best as he could.

Peter had apparently found a nice position to stay in. He was clinging to Wade's side, one horribly cold leg tangling with one of Wade's, one arm sneaked under Wade's shirt and sprawled across Wade's chest while his head rested on the Merc's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time, Wade couldn't say how much because he had been dozing off, bathing in the comfortable embrace.

They had become much more entangled while sleeping, allowing Wade to feel the slightest change in his friend's movements.

Peter's breathing pattern changed and Wade stayed alert, his eyes still closed. Apparently, the young man was awakening. He moved slowly, testing his movements sleepily, hugging Wade closer and nuzzling his neck.

Wade opened his eyes, keeping them half-lidded, and softly observed Peter's face.

The hero's eyes opened slowly, unfocused and still sleepy. He took some time to recognise Wade's face but when he did, he smiled a lazy happy smile and said.

"Hi, Wade."

"Hey there, beautiful. Did you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you."

Peter raised his head a little and pecked Wade's jaw.

"Thanks for taking care of me, I didn't think that the time would come so soon."

Wade was confused. Obviously, Peter knew what had happened and he also knew that it would happen.

His confusion must have been showing on his expressive face because Peter added, "When it's cold I tend to get sleepy and need to be warm, it's some kind of hibernating process. When you found me I probably was in some sort of cocoon to keep the cold away and would have stayed there if you hadn't found me."

So it hadn't been hypothermia but Wade still did what was needed to help Peter.

"You okay now?"

"Not yet, hold me close, I need the warmness. I feel like I'll freeze all over again if you let go of me."

"That I can do. I'll never let you go if that's what you want, my lovely little ice spider."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! This story is finally done! It only took me like 4 days to do it. I am really late on the Inktober prompts now, I don't know if I'll be able to catch up but it was totally worth it.
> 
> It would have been a killjoy to have to rush it just because of headlines (that are personal so... Meh, not important).
> 
> This challenge is about creativity and imagination, it would have been a shame to stop that just because it was taking more time.
> 
> I'm very happy to have been able to write everything I wanted for this story.
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE!


End file.
